staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 marca 1997
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "W sieci" (8/10) - serial komediowy prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Częstochowa '96 - program dla młodych widzów 9.05 Gimnastyka 9.15 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Milagros" (4/202) 10.50 Stawka większa niż szycie - teleturniej 11.10 Telezakupy 11.15 Szkoła zdrowia i urody 11.25 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań - Królewskie ryby - Powrót troci 12.50 Portfel ŚRODY ARTYSTYCZNE 13.15 "Żagary" (6) - Katastrofiści po katastrofie 13.45 Język filmu (12) - Kompozycja utworu filmowego 14.00 Zgadnij, wykaż się 14.05 "Świat ze słów" - magazyn literacki 14.15 Wielka historia małych miast - Przasnysz 14.40 "Arcydzieła" (28/45) "Laszlo Moholy - Nagy: L.I.S." - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 14.55 No problem (18) - nauka języka angielskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ochroniarz 15.15 Program dnia 15.25 "Nieustraszeni" (22/26) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 15.50 Dla młodych widzów: Chwytaj dzień 16.15 Król zwierząt - quiz dla dzieci 16.40 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Moda na sukces" - serial prod. USA 18.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 18.25 Sąd na żywo 19.00 Wieczorynka "Muminki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Miłość Blume'a" - komedia obyczajowa prod. USA (1973) 22.00 Audiotele - sąd na żywo 22.05 Premiery Muzycznej Jedynki 22.30 W centrum uwagi 23.00 Bez przebaczenia 23.30 Studio sport 1/4 finału (skróty Ligi mistrzów) 0.30 "Rozmowy i dylematy" - film fab. prod. niemiecko-francusko-szwajcarskiej (1991) 2.20 Wiadomości 2.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.45 Kurs języka angielskiego Look Ahead (43) 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Sport telegram 7.10 Poranny magazyn Dwójki - w tym Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Zwariowany tata" (14/18) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie obrad, ok. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Taz-mania" "Ani cienia wątpliwości" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Szudarek - reportaż 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Świat wokół nas Ekoturystyka 16.30 5 x 5: wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 17.00 Seans filmowy 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej (audiotele 0-70075800) 19.05 Ekspres reporterów 19.30 Studio XVIII Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu 19.35 Po rozum do głowy 19.55 Studio XVIII Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu 20.10 Studio sport - Liga mistrzów, mecz: Manchester United FC Porto (w przerwie meczu: Panorama) 22.35 Operacja "Łazarz" (2/4) - serial prod. angielskiej 23.30 Panorama 24.00 Wołanie o pomoc - program Iwony Ciszewskiej 0.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Central Park West - serial USA 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.55 Informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.10 Ufozaury 8.30 Drużyna "A" 9.30 Żar młodości 10.30 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - serial 11.30 Kalambury 12.00 HALOGRAlMYl 12.20 Ye!Ye!Ye! 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Motowiadomości 14.00 Sztuka sprawiedliwości 14.30 Gwiazdy i rozgwiazdy 14.55 Link Journal 15.25 Serial anim. 15.50 Bractwo Białego Orła 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kalambury 16.45 Płonąca pochodnia 17.45 Skrzydła 18.10 Świat według Bundych 18.45 Informacje 19.00 MacGyver 19.50 Losowania LOTTO 20.00 Ślepa furia - film USA (1988) 21.40 Reportaż 22.00 Informacje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti 22.35 Gliniarz i prokurator 23.30 Na każdy temat 0.30 Muzyka na BIS 2.30 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Sport telegram 7.15 Jestem - Ewa Bem - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 8.10 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny (powt.) 8.20 Ocalić od zapomnienia 8.30 Wiadomości 9.00 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa (2/9) - Przygoda druga - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 9.30 Historia - Współczesność: Rosyjskie rewolucje (powt.) 10.00 Dorastanie (3) - serial TVP (powt.) 11.00 Transmisja z debaty plenarnej poświęconej Polonii i Polakom za granicą 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Klub Pana Rysia (2) 16.00 Kowalski i Schmidt 16.30 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Teatr TV: Opis poranka, autor: Ida Fink 19.05 Moje serce zostało we Lwowie - reportaż 19.40 Dobranocka: Bajki z mchu i paproci 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Pokolenie - dramat wojenny prod. polskiej 21.55 Muzyka miasta (1) 22.30 Wakat 23.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Artes - magazyn artystyczny 23.30 Kwaśne grona z Zielonej Góry 24.00 Bez znieczulenia, czyli: czy jest coś straszniejszego niz wizyta u dentysty - film dok. 0.30 Auto-Moto-Klub (powt.) 0.50 Panorama 1.00 Teatr TV: Opis poranka, autor: Ida Fink (powt.) 1.50 Moje serce zostało we Lwowie - reportaż (powt.) 2.25 Kowalski i Schmidt (powt.) 3.00 W centrum uwagi 3.30 Pokolenie - dramat wojenny prod. polskiej (powt.) 4.55 Muzyka miasta (1) powt. 5.30 Krzyzówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 6.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Artes - magazyn artystyczny (powt.) 6.30 Kwaśne grona z Zielonej Góry (powt.) RTL 7 07.00 Siodemka zaprasza 07.15 Teleshopping 07.50 Przeboje do nucenia 08.00 Siodemka dzieciakom: Superpies, Starla i Jezdzcy - seriale animowane 08.50 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 09.40 Muzyka w Siodemce 14.25 Polskie seriale animowane: Bolek i Lolek, Przygody Myszki 14.45 Teleshopping 15.10 Gram w Siodemke: Siodmy cud - program muzyczny Magdy Bem 15.55 Siodemka dzieciakom: Superpies, Starla i Jezdzcy - seriale animowane 16.50 Swiat pana trenera - serial komediowy 17.15 Gram w Siodemke: Siodmy cud - program muzyczny Magdy Bem 18.00 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 18.50 Polskie seriale animowane: Bolek i Lolek, Przygody Myszki 19.15 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.25 Swiat pana trenera - serial komediowy 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 KOP - Komentarz Okropnie Powazny 20.00 Robin Hood - serial przygodowy 20.55 Sady, przesady: Czy rock sluzy diablu? - talkshow 21.55 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 22.05 Capital News - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Robin Hood - serial przygodowy (powt.) 23.55 Capital News - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 00.45 Gram w Siodemke: Siodmy cud - program muzyczny Magdy Bem Polonia 1 05.30 Home Shopping 08.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 Joana - telenowela (powt.) 11.00 Satelite 11.30 Escape - program komputerowy (powt.) 12.00 Home Shopping 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.40 Satelite 18.00 Joana - telenowela 19.00 Tele box - magazyn (powt.) 19.30 Nie przy dzieciach - film sensacyjny USA 21.15 W domu - program o domu 21.45 Muzyka 22.00 Home Shopping Canal + 07:00 Muzyczny Budzik 07:30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 (K) Parker Lewis - serial 08:25 (K) Glengarry Glen Ross - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1992, reż. James Foley (powt.) 10:05 (K) Zagubiona dolina - film dokumentalny 11:05 (K) Zima wśród wierzb (The Willows in Winter) - film animowany, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Dave Unwin (powt.) 12:25 (K) I kto to mówi! 3 (Look Who's Talking Now!) - kome- dia, USA 1993, reż. Tom Ropelewski (powt.) 14:00 (K) Arsene Lupin, Czarna Peleryna - serial animowany 14:25 (K) Tropiciele gwiazd - serial przygodowy 14:50 (K) Proces Tadicia - film dokumentalny 15:50 (K) Total Bałałajka Show - koncert 16:45 Studio sport: Piłka nożna - wprowadzenie do meczu 17:00 (K) Studio sport: Piłka nożna - Liga polska (Legia Warszawa - Górnik Zabrze) 19:00-20:00 Okno otwarte NA GAPĘ - blok programów 19:00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial 19:20 x 5 - minimagazyn regionalny 19:25 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy 19:50 Aktualności Filmowe 20:00 (K) Przynęta (L'Appat) - dra- mat sensacyjny 21:55 (K) Cudza Ameryka (Someone Else's America) - film obyczajowy 23:45 (K) Marzyciele, czyli potęga wyobraźni - dra- mat obyczajowy, USA 1992 01:35 (K) Moce ciemności (Hellbound) - film sensacyjny, 03:10 (K) Stan gotowości - film sensacyjny, Finlandia 1995 04:35 (K) Trzy kroki po ziemi - film obyczajowy, Polska 1965 06:05 (K) Zabójcza przyroda - film dokumentalny Polsat 2 08:00 Kieszonkowa apokalipsa (Whoops Apocalypse) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Tom Bussmann 09:30 Klub upiorów (Monster Squad) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Fred Dekker 10:50 Spotkanie (Brief Encounter) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1974, reż. Alan Bridges 12:35 Lato w białej wodzie (White Water Summer) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Jeff Bleckner 14:00 Trzęsienie ziemi (Earthquake) - film katastroficzny, USA 1974, reż. Mark Robson 16:00 Magowie zaginionego królestwa (Wizards of the Lost Kingdom) - film fantastyczny, USA 1986, reż. Hector Olivera 17:15 Pojedynek w słońcu (Duel in the Sun) - western, USA 1947, reż. King Vidor 19:30 Nadine - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Robert Benton 20:55 Panowie, spadamy (Oddball Hall) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Jackson Hunsicker 22:25 W sercu kłamstwa (Heart of the Lie) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Jerry London 00:05 Zakończenie programu TV Wisła 05:00 Atomic TV 07:00 Dzień dobry tu Wisła 07:25 Telezakupy 08:00 Dzień dobry tu Wisła i prognoza pogody 08:15 Camila - serial obyczajowy 09:00 Falcon Crest - serial sen- sacyjny 10:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo - serial sensacyjny 11:00 Filmoskop - magazyn fil- mowy 11:30 Maria - serial obyczajowy 12:30 Wielka Brytania od środka - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Magnum - serial sensacyjny 14:00 Twój problem - nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 15:30 Telezakupy 16:00 Program informacyjny i prognoza pogody 16:05 Szukamy nazwy - program muzyczny dla młodzieży 16:30 Wielka Brytania od środka - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 18:00 Program informacyjny i prognoza pogody 18:10 Camila - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Więzy rodzinne - serial komediowy 19:30 Fakty - daleko, blisko, najbliżej 19:45 Hunter - serial sensacyjny 20:40 Sprawiedliwi - serial 21:45 Gra jeszcze jednej szansy 21:50 Program informacyjny i prognoza pogody 22:00 Magnum - serial sensacyjny 22:50 Za kółkiem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 00:10 Zadzwoń do Wisły Eurosport 08:30 Bobsleje: PŚ w Nagano (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09:30 Saneczkarstwo: PŚ w Calgary 10:30 Automobilizm: Wyścig formuły Indycar w Miami 12:00 Piłka nożna: Ćwierćfinały Pucharu UEFA 13:30 Slam - magazyn koszykarski 14:00 (na żywo) Snowboard: Pś w Grąchen 15:00 Piłka nożna: MŚ w piłce plażowej w Brazylii (Urugwaj - USA) 16:00 Snooker: Drużynowe ME na Malcie 17:30 (P) Magazyn sportów motorowych 18:30 (na żywo) Narciarstwo klasyczne: Maraton narciarski w Hamar 19:30 Piłka nożna: Ćwierćfinały Pucharu UEFA 20:30 (P) Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Finał Champions Series w Hamilton 22:00 Boks: Walki zawodowców (Vuyani Bungu - Kennedy McKinney) 23:00 Snooker: Drużynowe ME na Malcie 00:30 Magazyn tenisowy 01:00 Automobilizm: 24-godzinny wyścig w Daytona (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01:30 Zakończenie programu Planete Filmy dokumentalne: 07:05 Podróże po Amazonii (2) 07:40 Mini zoo 08:00 Zbrodnia i nauka 08:55 Góry błękitnych ludzi 09:20 Dzika opera (ost): 10:15 Alpy (1/3) 11:05 Powróy do Khan 12:05 Powstańcy z Clamecy 13:00 Leonard Evince - bohater komiksów 13:25 Marsz bohaterów - Związek Radziecki 14:15 Galop 14:30 Mieszkańcy cybermiasta 15:20 Baribal - niedźwiedź czarny z Ameryki Północnej 16:20 Juan Manuel Fangio - legenda torów wyścigowych 17:10 Maroko, ciało i dusza (10/11) 17:40 Szkolenie bojowe 19:05 Ostatnie pociągnięcie pędzlem 19:40 Niepokorni - wspom- nienia księży robotników 20:35 Muzyczne fluidy 21:25 Sekretne żywoty urządzeń (9/18): Zegarek kwarcowy 21:55 Prosto do nieba (2/6): 22:45 Tam i z powrotem 23:40 Ostatni marrani 00:35 Dusza skrzypiec Discovery 17:00 Rex Hunt's Fishing Adventures II 17:30 Bush Tucker Man 18:00 (P) Poszukiwacze skarbów 18:30 Poza rok 2000 19:00 Wild Things: Ostatni Husky 20:00 Poza rok 2000 20:30 Niezwykłe zjawiska pogody: Mgła 21:00 Tajemniczy świat Arthura C. Clarke'a: Dziwne deszcze 21:30 The Quest: Sasquatch, Yeti ... - legenda czy prawda? 22:00 Niewyjaśnione: Atlandtyda 23:00 Discovery Signature: Lotnisko XXI wieku 00:00 Wojownicy: Francuska Legia Cudzoziemska 01:00 Classic Wheels: Fire Bird 02:00 Roadshow 02:30 Ekstremiści - niezwykli ludzie i ich niebezpieczne pasje 03:00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network/TNT 06:00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06:30 Spartakus 07:00 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 07:30 Prawdziwa historia ... 08:00 Pociechy Toma i Jerry'ego 08:30 Laboratorium Dextera 08:45 Światowe premiery kreskówek 09:00 Laboratorium Dextera 09:15 Popeye 09:30 Jaskiniowe dzieci 10:00 Kosmiczne gafy Misia Yogi 10:30 Schronisko dla piesków 11:00 Richie Rich 11:30 Mały parowóz Thomas 12:00 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 12:30 Prawdziwa historia ... 13:00 Scooby Doo: Scrappy Doo 13:30 Nowe przygody Freda i Barneya 14:00 Show Bugsa i Daddy 14:30 Bananowe opowieści 15:00 Tom i Jerry 15:15 Mały parowóz Thomas 15:30 Młody Robin Hood 16:00 Ivanhoe 16:30 Piraci mrocznych wód 17:00 Droopy - mistrz detektywów 17:15 Głupi i głupszy 17:30 Rybia policja 18:00 Laboratorium Dextera 18:15 Światowe premiery kreskówek 18:30 Maska 19:00 Jetsonowie 19:30 Flintstonowie 20:00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 20:30 Tom i Jerry 21:00 Maska 21:30 Show Bugsa i Daddy 22:00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TNT Noc Iguany (Night of the Iguana) - dramat obycza- jowy, USA 1964 00:15 Murder, She Said - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1962 01:45 Złudzenia życia (The Citadel) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1938 03:50 Noc Iguany (Night of the Iguana) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1964 (powt.) Sky News 06:00 Wschód słońca 09:30 Walker's World 10:00 Sky News 10:30 The Book Show 11:00 Sky World News 11:30 CBS Morning News 12:00 Sky News Today 14:00 Sky News 14:30 Parliament Live 15:00 Sky News 15:30 Parliament Live 16:00 Sky World News 17:00 Live At Five 18:00 Sky News 18:30 Wieczór z Adamen Boultonem 19:00 Sky News 19:30 Sportsline 20:00 Sky News 20:30 Sky Business Report 21:00 Sky World News 22:00 Sky National News 23:00 Sky News 23:30 CBS Evening News 00:00 Sky News 00:30 ABC World News Tonight 01:00 Sky News 01:30 Wieczór z Adamem Boultonem (powt.) 02:00 Sky News 02:30 Sky Business Report 03:00 Sky News 03:30 Parliament 04:00 Sky News 04:30 CBS Evening News 05:00 Sky News 05:30 ABC World News Tonight DSF 03:00 Action: Wyścigi drag- sterów (powt.) 04:00 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Pś w Inzell (powt.) 05:00 Historia olimpiad (21, 22) 06:00 Automobilizm: Klasycy motoryzacji (powt.) 07:00 Bilard: Mosconi Cup (powt.) 08:00 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Super kibic - teleturniej (powt.) 09:15 Motorvision - magazyn (powt.) 10:15 Z archiwum sportu: Idole - Graham Hill (powt.) 11:15 Z archiwum sportu: Galeria sław - Emil Zatopek 11:45 Hattrick! Dzisiaj 12:15 W NBA - magazyn (powt.) 13:15 Super kibic - teleturniej 14:00 Motorvision - magazyn 15:00 Gillette World Sport Special (powt.) 15:30 Wyścigi Formuły 1 16:30 Automobilizm: Mit Ferrari 17:30 Hattrick! Dzisiaj 18:00 Super kibic - teleturniej 18:45 W NBA - magazyn 19:45 Magazyn golfowy 20:15 (na żywo) Piłka ręczna: Liga niemiecka 22:15 Wiadomości sportowe 22:30 Hattrick! Dzisiaj 23:00 W NBA - magazyn (powt.) 00:00 Bilard: Mosconi Cup 01:00 Best Direct - magazyn 01:30 Gillette World Sport Special (powt.) 02:30 Automobilizm ATV 10:00 Program dnia 10:05 Potęga miłości - serial obyczajowy 11:00 Świat i cztery kółka - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Zakupy w ATV 12:00 ATV Smyk - blok programów dla dzieci 14:00 Super ATV - blok programów muzycznych 15:00 Noce i dnie (5/12) - polski serial obyczajowy 16:00 ATV Smyk - blok programów dla dzieci 17:00 Super ATV 18:00 Potęga miłości - serial 19:00 Wideolista - luty 19:30 Zakupy w ATV 20:00 New York News (6/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 21:00 Super ATV - blok programów muzycznych 22:00 ATV Kino - blok filmowy: W cieple domowego ogniska - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Glenn Jordan 23:30 Wideolista - luty 00:00 Cafe American - serial komediowy 00:30 Piękna i bestia - serial 01:30 Jak więc powinniśmy żyć? - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Wisła z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky News z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TNT z 1997 roku